Squib oder was?
by Ohmaesterhelp
Summary: Ron leistet sich etwas, das Hermine ganz und gar nicht gutheißen kann ...


„_Erwischt!"_

Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah. Das vor mir liegende Stück Pergament faltete sich in Windeseile zusammen, es ging so schnell, dass ich die einzelnen Schritte mit den Augen kaum nachverfolgen konnte. Nach nur zwei Sekunden lag ein sauber gefalteter Papierflieger vor mir auf dem Schreibpult. Mein erschrockener Blick ging nach rechts, wo sich Hermine mit erhobenem Zauberstab von der Treppe her näherte. Sie hatte eine steile Falte auf der Stirn und ihr buschiges Haar umrahmte ihren Kopf wie … keine Ahnung, es umrahmte ihn eben. Doch dass sie fuchsteufelswild war, das war unschwer zu erkennen.

_Verdammter Mist_. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würde etwas länger im Mädchenschlafsaal bleiben. Parvati war aber auch zu dämlich. Nicht mal fünf Minuten ablenken konnte sie die Streberin. Hatte ich ihr nicht eingeschärft, über Bücher mit ihr zu reden? Oder sich diese Handbewegung noch einmal zeigen zu lassen, bei der Gegenstände viel länger in der Luft blieben als beim einfachen Wutschen und Wedeln? Die hatte außer ihr nämlich keiner von uns hingekriegt; Professor Flitwick war heute Vormittag beinahe an seinem Kurs verzweifelt.

Jetzt stürmte sie auf mich zu wie eine Todesfee, schubste auf dem Weg Fred und George beiseite, denen die kleine Kostprobe ihres Könnens natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben war und die bereits hinter vorgehaltener Hand albern kicherten. „Au!", beklagten sie sich unisono, doch natürlich waren ihre Schmerzensschreie nur gespielt.

Jetzt war Hermine bei mir angekommen und baute sich vor meinem Pult auf, während ich so weit zurückwich, wie es möglich war. Mein Stuhl kippelte bedenklich.

„Wie oft hab ich's dir jetzt schon gesagt, Ron Weasley?" Oh, oh. Wenn sie mich mit meinem vollen Namen ansprach, dann war das ein weiteres schlechtes Zeichen, das ich besser nicht ignorieren sollte.

„Ähm …" Hilfesuchend sah ich mich nach Harry um, doch er war nirgends zu sehen, obwohl er doch eben noch neben mir gestanden hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Gefahr früher als ich erkannt und war bereits in Deckung gegangen.

Ich starrte zu der Muggelstämmigen hoch, versuchte den unschuldigen Augenaufschlag, den mir beizubringen ich, ähnlich wie manch komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung, stundenlang geübt hatte. Na ja, vielleicht nicht wirklich stundenlang. Doch so war es mir zumindest vorgekommen. „Es … es lag auf dem Boden. Ich hab's nur aufgehoben …", brachte ich mit Mühe hervor. Ich glaube, meine Wangen waren mittlerweile so rot wie meine Haare. Auf einen Schlag herrschte fast Stille im Aufenthaltsraum, anscheinend war ich nicht der Einzige, der den Atem anhielt.

„Meine Tasche", Hermine deutete mit einem Daumen über ihre Schulter ohne mich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, „liegt da drüben. _Du_", sie zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab unheilverkündend auf mich, „sitzt hier. Warum liegen meine Hausaufgaben dann nicht da hinten, sondern hier bei dir auf dem Tisch?"

„Äh … _Wingardium Leviosa?_" Ich zuckte die Achseln und versuchte, Hermine treuherzig anzugucken.

Die rollte jedoch nur mit den Augen, senkte den Zauberstab ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter über das Papierflugzeug und zeigte mir _Wingardium Leviosa_ in Bestform. Das Papierflugzeug schwebte nicht, sondern schoss geradezu durch den Raum, genau zwischen den kichernd zusammensteckenden Köpfen meiner Zwillingsbrüder hindurch – ich schwöre, das war beabsichtigt – und zum offenen Fenster hinaus.

„Hey, das waren meine …", protestierte ich schwach.

„_Neiiin_. Nicht _deine_", unterbrach Hermine michwütend. _Meine. Denn … du …hast … wieder … von … mir … abgeschrieben!"_ Und wie zur Betonung jedes einzelnen ihrer Worte schlug Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen mein Pult. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie mich an Professor McGonagall.

Jetzt nahm sie ihr eigenes Pergament wieder an sich, drehte sich so abrupt um, dass ihre buschigen Haare flogen und ging zu dem runden Tisch zurück, auf dem sie ihre vollgestopfte Schultasche abgelegt hatte. „Wag es ja nicht, noch mal einfach etwas aus meiner Tasche zu nehmen!", rief sie mir über ihre kalte Schulter zu. „Schon gar nicht meine Hausaufgaben. Bist du ein Squib oder was?"

„Wie gesagt, es lag …"

„Wenn du das noch mal behauptest, hexe ich dir einen Blumenkohl ans Ohr", schnitt sie mir rüde das Wort ab.

„Uuuuuuh!", machten Fred und George im Chor. Neville, Dean und einige von den älteren Schülern, die in der Nähe saßen, lachten.

Ich schwieg, denn ich hielt es für durchaus möglich, dass sie ihre Drohung wahrmachte. Im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors wurde es langsam wieder ruhiger. Rechts neben mir tauchte ein unordentlicher Schopf schwarzer Haare von unter dem Nachbarpult auf. Sie waren noch zerzauster als sonst schon, vor allem vorn an der Stirn standen sie nach allen Seiten ab und ich konnte deutlich seine Blitznarbe erkennen. Verärgert über Harrys Feigheit zog ich meinen eigenen Zauberstab und setzte dessen Spitze auf seiner Narbe auf. „Hast du dich gestoßen, als du nicht schnell genug unter dein Pult kommen konntest?"

„Haha", machte Harry.

„Du hättest mich ruhig mal in Schutz nehmen können!"

„Aber dann hätte ich ja lügen müssen." Harry tat gerade so, als würde er so etwas niemals tun, aber ich wusste es besser.

„Ja und?", gab ich genervt zurück. „Glaubst du etwa, sie hat Veritaserum dabei, Harry?"

„Nö, aber ..."

„Echt klasse, ich hatte schon fast drei volle Aufgaben Zaubertränke abgeschrieben. Du hättest die gleich auch noch von mir gekriegt. Jetzt kann ich wieder ganz von vorn anfangen."

Harrys Gesicht war nachdenklich. „Wir sollten Hermine vielleicht nicht allzu sehr reizen. Wir sind zu sehr von ihr abhängig."

„Weil wir Nullen in Zaubertränke sind?" grummelte ich. „Sie kann froh sein, dass sie uns hat; von den anderen will ja nicht so wirklich einer was mit ihr zu tun haben."

„Hm, stimmt", pflichtete Harry mir bei. „Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Möglichst schnell. Das heißt, vor der nächsten Stunde Zaubertränke. Snape wird bestimmt diese Woche noch den Praxistest machen, den er uns gestern angedroht hat. Mich hat er sowieso auf dem Kieker, aber wenn du und Hermine, wenn ihr euch wieder …"

„Wieder was?", unterbrach ich meinen besten Freund. Wie konnte er es wagen?

„… _versöhnt_ habt, kriegst zumindest du vielleicht noch eine gute Note." Harry blickte mich komisch an. „Was ist los mit dir? Was hast du denn geglaubt, was ich sagen wollte?"

Ich stöhnte leise und starrte zu Hermine hinüber, die fünf Meter weiter gerade den Inhalt ihrer Umhängetasche ordnete. Sie hatte diesen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, den ich im Stillen schon immer an ihr bewundert hatte. Ihre ganze Haltung strahlte etwas aus, was ich nicht so recht greifen konnte – oder wollte? Hermine Granger hatte etwas, das den anderen Mädchen in unserer Klasse fehlte. Und nicht nur ihnen. Keine andere hatte das, auch nicht eine einzige von den Siebtklässlerinnen.

„Sag einfach nichts, Harry", seufzte ich und beugte mich wieder über meine Bücher.


End file.
